Leanne Walker in Space
by Leanne Walker
Summary: Leanne Walker wakes up on the Enterprise
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Walker Texas Ranger Characters or Any of the Star Trek the Next Generation crew. I do own Leanne Walker and any new one's I add along the way.

William Riker didn't have a daughter at this time. (This is set in season 4.)

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 1

"Good night Dad," I said after giving Dad a kiss and a hug. "I'll see you in the morning. Come on Beast time for bed." I had call out as I started to walk up the stairs to my Bedroom. As I climbed into bed, I was thinking that tomorrow was the first day of school. I had hoped that I was getting a good teacher this year and that my entire best friends were going to be in the same class as me.

"Leanne is you all ready for school in the morning?" Dad asked when he came into my room and tuck me in.

"Yes I'm ready for school, are you still taking me to school in the morning?" I asked when Dad had finished tucking me in.

"Of course I will take you to school in the morning, I need to talk to your teacher before I leave, as you decided to hit your head yet again, plus with a back injury you will need to take the tablets that were prescribe to you regular."

Sticking out my tongue to Dad I rolled over and went to sleep, the tablets the Doctor gave me made me tired if I take 2 of them. "Good night Dad, see you in the morning, good night Beast." I heard Dad walk out and shutting the door behind him.

Sometime through the night, I had a funny feeling come over me, I half woke up, felt like I wasn't in my own bed, but I could tell that Beast was still in bed with me so I went back to sleep. Couple of hours later I could see that it was time to get up, I heard someone coming closer to my bedroom...

….…

2367

"Leanne get up, I need to get to the Bridge." Called out Will Riker to his Daughter as he walked into her room.

I started screaming, I realized that I wasn't in my bed at all, let alone in my house. Beast got up and started growling at someone in the doorway.

"Riker to security, I need you in my quarter's right away."

"On my way Commander Riker." I heard someone answer the strange person.

"Wwwhere I am, why have you kidnapped me?" I asked grabbing hold of Beast's collar so he wouldn't attack. Just then in walked what looked like Security offices, and some women wearing a blue dress.

…

1998

"Leanne it's time to get up and take your medication, if you stay in bed too much longer, you won't get time to have breakfast before we leave for school." Dad suddenly heard screaming coming from my room. "Leanne what the…"

"Wwwhere am I, why have you kidnapped me?" asked the stranger in my bedroom.

"I didn't kidnap you, my name is Walker, and this is my house, what is your name?" Dad asked gently bending down to her height.

"My name is Leanne Riker; my father is the first office aboard the Starship Enterprise. If you don't return me you won't to get into trouble, I suggest that you return me to where you got me from."

"I'm a Texas Ranger, I will return you say soon as I can work out how you got here. Do you know where my Daughter and her dog got? Do you know how you got here yourself?"

…

2367

"Hello, my name is William Riker; I'm the first officer of this Starship, what is your name? Most importantly where is my Daughter?"

"Leanne Walker, you had better return me, my Dad will be very angry with you for taking me and Beast." I was saying when I was looking at every one. "He has kicked bigger guys buts then you and he has won."

"Leanne, my name is Consular Deanna Tori. We will not hurt you, but we do need you to answer our questions? Do you know where Leanne Riker is at this moment?"

"I don't know a Leanne Riker, just get me home. I want my Daaaaaaaaaaaaad." I was crying as I looked at everyone while I was hugging Beast.

"We better get her to sickbay, and then I'll go and talk to the Captain. Until then that dog of hers, had better stay with her Will. We might need a leash for him?"

"You talk to the Captain I'll take Leanne here to sickbay for a check-up." as they got up and left leaving Will and one Security guard, I didn't move. "Leanne, you need to get up and dressed, I'll put some of my Daughter clothes out for you to wear, I'll go and get a leash for that dog of your so you can hold onto him better?"

….

1998

"I have no idea where you're Daughter and her dog got to, 1 minute I was in my bed the next minute you were waking me up."

"Come down stairs with me, I need to make a call to some people including a Lawyer and my Pattern." Dad was saying when he took Leanne down the stair to ring Alex and Trivette.

"Alex Cahill speaking."

"Alex it's me, can you come out to the Ranch right away, something strange has happened? I'll call Trivette and get him out here too?" when Dad was finished talking to Alex he called Trivette.

"Ranger Jimmy Trivette speaking."

"Trivette it's me, can you come out to the Ranch as soon as you can please."

"Of course Walker, did Leanne decide to make a break for it did she?" Trivette asked not realizing how close to the truth he was to that statement.

….

2367

"Morning, is Doctor Crusher in yet?" Will asked when we walked into sickbay a little later.

"Sorry Commander, Doctor Crusher….."

"Sorry Will, I just run into Deanna she told me someone else was in Leanne's….." walked in a tall female wearing a Blue jump suit.

"Beverly I would like you to meet Leanne Walker, she as just shown up in Leanne's bed this morning along with her dog Beast. Leanne this is Chief Medical Officer Doctor Beverly Crusher, Beverly is going to examine you." Will was explaining.

"Come with me Leanne, I need to ask you some questions, don't worry Will can stay, so can Beast if you like."

As they were examining me they were asking me all these question in which I refused to answer, I was scared. I wanted to go home and not to be here, wherever here is. I just rolled over and ignored them.

"Leanne, you need to answer my questions, how do you expect me to look after you otherwise?" all I did was start crying and Beast jumped up onto the bed to join me, I curled up hugging Beast to me and just continued on crying.

…

1998

"Leanne would you like to have something to eat while we wait for the others to come out to my Ranch?"

"Yes please, just toast if you have it?"

"I can make some for you, what year is it?"

"2367, of course. But looking around here it looks like I'm no longer in the 24 Century."

"No it's 1998, how old are you, you might fit into my Daughters clothing?"

"I'm 8 years old; I can't go around wearing my nightie all day."

Not long after that Alex and Trivette arrived out at the Ranch. Walking in to the house, they saw Leanne standing by the kitchen table talking to Dad who was doing the dishes.

"Who is this Walker?" asked Alex when she walked into the kitchen and was shortly joined by Trivette.

"Well she claims her name is Leanne Riker and she from the year 2367. When I went to wake up Leanne this morning, I found her in Leanne's room screaming, on opening the door I found both Leanne and Beast were gone."

"Please start at the beginning, where do you come from, and why are you here on earth?" Dad was asking Leanne R, as they walked into the lounge room and sat down on one of the couches.

"My name is Leanne Riker, I'm 8 years old, and I live with my Dad on board the USS Enterprise. My mother is dead she died in away mission when I was 2 years old. I have no idea how I got here or how to get home to my time. Where am I anyway?"

….

2367

"Let me try Will, she must be really scared otherwise she would be answering our questions. Leanne I have scanned you, I have notice you have some nasty injuries, 1 is to your head the other one to your back, I need to know if you are taking anything for it?"

I looked up at the Doctor and continued crying, I was also in plain, my head was hurting me, so was my back, as I sat up I winched in pain. "I had fallen off my horse again; I had landed on my back heavily and hit the back of my head on a rock. Can I get something for both my head and back, I'm taking something that in both a painkiller and anti-inflammatory tablet. I just want to go home, I hate being in hospital." I started crying all over again.

Just then, the Captain walked in. "Number One, how your guess is coming along?"

"She's not speaking much, at the moment all she wants is to go home. If I can take her home Captain she might open up to me." Turning over I looked at Will, with a slight smile on my face.

"What do you think, Doctor Crusher? Is it a good idea for Leanne to go and stay at Will's place?"

Sighing, "Jean-Luc, it might help her, at least Will can handle an 8 year old. However, it is all up to Leanne on if she wants to stay at Will place or not? Not ours."

"Leanne, will you and your dog like to come and stay with me, so you can get out of this place?" Will was asking me.

I nodded my head yes. "His name is Beast, he is still a puppy, and he just turned 6 months old last week." At that, I was aloud out of sickbay and as aloud to go back to Will Riker's quarters. As we were walking around, I saw so many different people walking past us.

….

1998

"Well as I said it is 1998, you are at my Ranch near Dallas Texas in America. I am a Texas Ranger along with my Pattern James Trivette, this is Alex Cahill, and she is a Lawyer. Please be careful on what you say while you are here, DO NOT tell people to much about the future or where you are from, if you want to tell them ask me first, just be on the safe side."

"I was taught from young ages that if you ever go back in time never, do anything that can change it; if I do I might the future I know might be the same. I'm only 8 years old, it's not like I know a lot about my past, and I was born in space."

"How about you go and stairs, can you find Leanne's room?" Leanne R nodded her head yes. "Good, go and see if any of my Daughters clothes will fit." Waiting until Leanne R was out of site. "What do you think? What am I supposed to do? Where is Leanne and Beast? Is she making it all up? How do we get her home?"

….

2367

As I went back to Will quarters I was tired, Beast was acting up. Even though Beast was trained for the leash, he didn't walk well on it at times. It didn't help that I had this back injury. When we had reached Will quarter's I went and lay down on the bed.

"Leanne, Beverly thinks heat packs will help you, so I'll get you some heat packs, come and tell me if it doesn't work OK?" Will was saying when he walked over to the Replicator in the other room to get me some heat packs. "Here try this, I'll be in the other room if you need me, Beast come and let Leanne have a rest."

In a lot of ways he reminded me of my Dad, caring and loving, and Beast trusts him otherwise he wouldn't of left me. A couple of hours later I woke up crying in pain, it must be this bed, mine is a bit softer than this one.

"Excuse me Will, but can I have something to eat please" I asked when I walked into the other room.

"Of course you can, name it you can have it, but not ice cream until after dinner. How is your back, going after the nap?"

"Can I have a Roast Chicken sandwich please and a glass of milk to. My back is killing me more than normal, that bed is harder than the one at home." I answered as Will went and got me the sandwich and a glass of milk.

"I'll call Beverly to come down; I can see by the way you are walking that you are in pain." Will was saying as he sat down next to me on the couch. "Doctor Crusher, can you come to my quarters please?"

"Of course Will, is Leanne in pain?" came the reply.

"Yes she is in pain, she not walking properly." Answered Will.

As we were waiting for the Doctor to come down I sat eating my sandwich, and watching Beast look around the room. After I finished the meal, I started to get up and put it somewhere.

Buzz Buzz, "Come in."

"Evening Leanne, let me have a look at your back, this time you need to answer my question. You didn't last time and maybe know you are in a worst condition."

"I'll try my best; do you want me to in to the bedroom?" I asked as I got and walked into the other room.

"I can see what Will, said about our walking, I'll give you something for that, anything else that I can give you or help you?" Beverly was asking as we walked back into the bedroom.

"Yes a softer bed mattress, this one is too hard for me, I've had gotten used to a soft mattress."

"Sorry we have found that a harder mattress is better for you long term, but we can put something softer on top to help you. In your case, a hard mattress isn't doing you any good you need the support from the head down."

…

1998

"I'm quite sure what to do Walker; we can't go to the courts like we did when Leanne turned up. All we can do is tried to make a story up for both of these Leanne's, because soon there will be question getting on where is Leanne, sorry this other Leanne can't pass as your Daughter." Alex was saying, as she watched Walker walk around the lounge room.

"Walker, we are going to need help, from CD, or Uncle Ray? I agree with Alex, what are you going to say once people start asking you where is Leanne?"

"No I'll get CD involved, as for Leanne for the time being we can say that she is too sick to go back to school, and when that stops working we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"I need to go into work; I'll let Frank know that you won't be in today as Leanne woke up in too much pain to go to School, which give a day to make arrangements for tomorrow." At that, Trivette walked out and left.

"Walker, what were you talking about without me?" Leanne R asked when she walked into the lounger room fully dressed.

….

2367

"Will, what are you going to do with Leanne tomorrow when you go back to work? She can't stay here by herself, and we can't put her into school." Asked Deanna when she turned up at dinnertime.

"Have you got any idea, we do have to be careful on what she learns from our time, the last thing we need is change the pass. I'll ask Susan if she doesn't mind having Leanne in her class, as she does teach late 20 century classes."

"What are you two talking about? When is dinner I'm hungry and I need to feed Beast as well?"

"Well Leanne, we were talking on what to do about you tomorrow. What would you like for dinner?" Will answered as I sat down next to Deanna.

"What every you cooking, are you sending me to school?" I answered.

"How's a roast lamb sound, and yes we were talking about sending you to school with my sister in law, she teaches late 20 century classes."

"Well actually, roast lamb doesn't make a sound, but yes that will do. Why do I have to do a 20 century classes?"

….

1998

"I'll call CD right know, and get him to come over straight away. When are you leaving Alex?" Dad was saying as he headed over to the phone and started ringing CD Bar and Grill.

"CDs…"

"CD it's me."

"Cordell, what wrong I heard that you weren't coming in today as Leanne is too sick to go back to school?"

"Do you mind if you can come over please, I need to go out with Alex and I don't want to leave her by herself?"

"I'll be out straight away; do you need me to pick up anything before I come out?"

"No we are fine; I'll see you when you get here CD." After hanging up the phone, Walker turned and started. "CD is coming out, I hate lying to him but I'll sort it out when he gets here."

"May I have a look around outside; I don't get to Earth or any other planet very often? We were at Earth couple of months ago but we didn't stay there long."

As Leanne R and Dad walked outside, they walked out to the barn to look after the horses. "This beautiful horse is Belle; she belongs to my Daughter, this big boy is my horse Amigo. Do you know how to ride horses?"

"I have done some riding but not that much, we have to go to the Holodeck for that sort of thing. Don't ask I won't tell."

"May be later I'll take you out for a ride, I hate being coped up." Dad was saying when he heard CDs car driving up the driveway. Waving at the car Dad and Leanne R walked back to the house.

"Who is this Cordell?" CD asked when he got out of the car.

….

2367

After dinner, Susan came over and Will, Susan and I were talking about tomorrow. They had agreed that I would join her class and teach me what she can. "What about Beast?"

Looking at me Will stated. "He'll have to stay here while you are at school. I'm sorry but he can't go to school with you."

Nodding my head, I went and started to get ready for bed, when I came out in my PJ's. "Goodnight Will, goodnight Susan, goodnight Deanna, I'll see you both in the morning. Come Beast bed time." When I had climbed into bed, Will walked in.

"Goodnight Leanne, I'm just at the other end of the living area if want me. I'll see you in the morning." At that with a kiss, he left the door open only a fraction then sat down on the couch.

"Snugged in bed is she." Asked Deanna when Will had sat down.

Nodding yes, "She down for the count, I just wish I knew where Leanne was. Is she being looked after? More importantly how do we get Leanne back to her time."

…

1998

"Well CD, this is Leanne Riker, she had shown up in Leanne's bed this morning. Somehow Leanne and Beast as gone. What she has told me about where she is from its 2367. I have to go back to work tomorrow, so are you able to stay here and look after her?" Dad was saying as they walked back into the house.

"Nice to meet you Leanne, of course I'll help out. So Leanne not ready to go back to school, is that the cover story is it?" asked CD when they had joined Alex in the Lounge room.

"Where is your Replicator Walker, I'm hungry?" Leanne R asked.

"My what. What is a Replicator?" asked Walker.

"OK, where can I get some food please?"

"Well it's after lunch so I'll make some sandwiches. You can come and help me if you want to?" Alex was saying when she walked into the Kitchen. A little time later Ale walked back in with some sandwiches and drinks. "Leanne I hope you enjoy these sandwiches, eat what you can."

"Thank you Alex, but I eat what I'm given." Answered Leanne R.

….

2367

In the morning I woke in more pain then the day before, as I didn't know how to tell time I couldn't tell what the time was. As I got up, I walked through the living area and into Will's room. "Excuse me Will?" I asked gentle shaking him.

"What, oh sorry Leanne, what's wrong? Computer what time is it."

"05.00 hours." Came the reply.

"My back is really killing me; can I get something for it please?" I asked as I climb into bed with him.

"I'll get you some heat packs again, then before I take you to school, I'll take you to sick bay for something for your back. Other than that did you sleep well?" Will was asking when he got back with the heat packs for my back.

"Yes thank you, but it's strange as I don't know when it's night or day as for there is no sun."

"Hopefully you aren't here long enough for you to get used to it." Answered Will.

Nodding my head in agreement. As we laid, back down I felt Beast jump up onto the bed and laid on top of me. Two hours later the computer told us it was time to get up.

As I struggled to get up Will ordered, "Beast down so Leanne can get out of bed."

Even with Beast off me I still couldn't get up, I tried rolling over but I couldn't even do that. "Will why can't I get up?" I asked as I started to panic.

"Doctor Crusher, I need you in my quarters right away?" Will called out as he did when he asked for the time.

"I'll be there right away Will, is it Leanne?"

"Yes it is, and it's her back."

While we were waiting for Beverly to turn up I gave up trying to get up. Will had taken Beast into my room and locked him in there. Buzz Buzz.

"Come in." called out Will.

"Where is she Will?" asked Beverly when she walked in.

"She in my bed, she climb in with me around 5, complaining about her back. So I put on more heat packs on she went back to sleep, Beast did jump up on to her though."

…

1998

Couple of hours later as Leanne R was getting ready for bed, as Dad tucked her in. "Leanne I'm just across the hall way, if you want anything just come ask for it otherwise I'll see you in the morning." Dad was saying when he walked out of the room.

"Leanne in bed is she Walker?" asked Alex when Dad sat down next to her on the couch, and giving her a kiss.

"Yes she is in bed, hopeful for the night. Are you going home soon, or are you staying the night?" Dad asked while deepening the kiss.

"Yes I'm staying the night." With that, they walked up to Walkers room and went to bed.

…

2367

"I don't think with Beast laying on top of her would make a difference, but I'll take her to sick bay and run some more test on her. I was talking to Jean-Luc last night about it; he thinks as long as we don't fix it like we would for anyone else we should be fine."

"So what's happening, how are you getting me out of this bed?" I asked when they walked back into the room.

"We'll get you off to sick bay again, and then I'm going to run more test on you. I know you hate Hospital but you will be home tonight hopefully. However it will depend on what my scan says."

Nodding my head yes. "Can Beast come with me then, as I don't have Teddy with me?"

"Yes he can come as long as he stays out of the way. Will can you help me get her to her feet, if not I'll have call for a gurney to be brought down."

As they tried to get me up, I started screaming out stop. They had to stop because I couldn't take it; Beast somehow had gotten out and was growling at Will and Beverly.

"Doctor Crusher to sick bay, can you bring a gurney down to Commander Riker's quarters please. Once they come we'll try again to move her."

…

1998

As the sun was coming up Walker, climb out of bed and went into his Daughter room hoping to find that she had returned throughout the night. As he opened the door, he had found Leanne just waking up.

"Morning Walker, did you sleep well?"

"I meant to ask you that question, but yes I did have a good night sleep. How did you sleep yourself?"

"Alright the bed is too soft for me though. In the future, we sleep on a harder mattress. When is breakfast?"

"As soon as I have a shower and you have as shower as well, and get change. Alex stayed last night, so she give you hand is you want."

"No I should be fine, but thank you. If it's alright I might have a shower after dinner tonight, that when I normal have one, but I'll freshen up with a cloth before breakfast."

"Whatever suite you, see you down stairs in 10 minutes then. CD should be here soon, or at least before I go off to work."

As Leanne R got up and got ready for the day, she was waiting to get into bathroom when there was a knock at the door, as she went to open it Alex walked in.

"Morning Leanne, Walker just got out of the shower so you can use it if you want?"

"Thank you, I shouldn't be long if you need to use it?"

"No I have to go home, but I'll see you tonight. So I hope you have a good day and I'll see you later." Alex was saying when she left the room.

Ten minutes later, Leanne R heard Walker call up the stairs for breakfast. As she came down the stairs, CD had walked in. "Good morning CD, breakfast is about ready."

….

2367

As they got me off the bed, someone had to grab hold of Beast to stop him attacking. As I as put onto the gurney and pushed out of the room I felt ashamed and even embarrassed over it. As I was pushed in to sickbay, they carefully picked me up and put me on a bed.

"Leanne, just lie down and try to stay still while I do some scans, um Beast down." Beverly was explaining as she walked away.

"Beast get down, you might want to tie him up. What sort of scans are you doing?" I asked when she came back.

"A very newer version to your CT scans, it will pick up anything that is wrong to your back. Um excuse me can you tie up Beast please?" Beverly was asking a security person.

Shaking my head in wonder, how is she a CMO when she's so quite? As I laying quietly for the scans to be done, I was thinking of Dad, what had happen when I turned up missing, is this Leanne Riker turned up in my bed.

"All done, give me ten minutes and I'll have the results." Beverly was saying when Will walked in.

"Any news yet?"

"Ten minutes aren't you meant to be at work?" I asked when he came over.

"I am at work; they call me if they need me. Why is Beast tied up?"

"I thought it was best for everyone else that he got tis up. If Beverly doesn't have, a problem takes the leash off."

"I think I'll keep him where he is for the time being any way. I'll go and talk to Beverly stay put."

"It's like I can get up even if I want to Will."

…

1998

As they were eating breakfast, "Walker, can I go into town so I can have a look around today?"

"Not today, maybe tomorrow, you can go outside today if you want but stay close to the house though." Dad was saying, as he got ready to go to work. "However you do need to do everything that CDs tells you. Also remember what I said about reviling anything on the future."

As Leanne R walked back into the house, CD was in the lounge room watching the Television. "CD what are you watching? I have heard of this Television before from my Aunt Susan."

"Just the News, what does your Aunt do for a job?" asked CD when Leanne R and sat down on the couch.

"She's a teacher, Aunt Susan teaches history. What do you do for a living CD?"

"I'm a retired Texas Ranger, I used to work with Cordell before I had to retire, then I brought a Bar in Dallas/Fort Worth area. Can I ask you questions?"

"You can ask, however I might not answer them. Walker told me to be careful what I say, so has my Dad. What I say here could change the future."

…

2367

"Leanne it's not good news, my scan have shown that you have a near broken back. Along your spine, you have fine fractures; these wouldn't have been picking up unless you had a CT scan down your back. I'm going to arrange for a wheel chair for you and I'm putting you in a back brace." Beverly was explaining to Will and me.

As Will, goes back to work in lying down on the Bio bed waiting for the Beverly to bring over a Back brace and fit it to me. I was thinking that yet again the Hospital had stuffed up. Wonder why they didn't do a CT scan. They might have put me in a wheel chair for life for this stuff up.

"Doctor Crusher, one wheel chair, is there anything else I can help you with?" asked someone with a hairband over his eyes. (Visor.)

"Thank Gordie, but at the moment I'll be fine. Gordie, this is Leanne Walker. Leanne I like you to meet Gordie LaForge."

"Hello nice to meet you Gordie."

"Nice to meet you Leanne, I have heard about you, it's all over the Enterprise."

"OK, it's nice to hear that people are talking about me, I hope nice things though." I answered as I turned away from Gordie.

"Leanne, it has all been good things, some of them want to meet you and ask you all these questions about the time you come from, or just to meet you. Sorry if I have upset you I didn't mean to." At that, Gordie walked out of sickbay.

…

1998

As the day went by Leanne R went outside and went for a walk, firstly she walked over to the barn and patted the horses. Then walked out the back of the barn and followed the fence around. When Leanne R came back to the house CD had lunch ready to eat.

"Did you enjoy your walk, and but mainly did you like your lunch?"

"It was enjoyable, Dad had taught me to eat what everything I've been given, or you go without. Other than that, Dad normally asks me what I want for dinner if I'm good. What is there to do, I'm bored."

"Well you can read a book; Walker has a good collect of books for himself and Leanne to read. Other than that sorry I have no idea other sit here and watch Television."

As the afternoon went by around 5.30pm, Walker had come home with Alex not far behind him. "Did you have a good day Leanne?"

"No I was bored, I went for a walked, and otherwise I did nothing. Doubt tomorrow will be any better."

"Maybe tomorrow, you can do other things. Sorry didn't think about that before I left, my Daughter never gets bored and if she does, I give her something to do." Walker was saying when he sat down to watch the evening news.

…

2367

A little time later Will came into sickbay. "Is Leanne ready to go home yet Beverly? What's wrong with Leanne?"

"Gordie had said something to Leanne and it had upset her, Gordie did say sorry and she hasn't been the same sense. I'll give you some tablets to give her before she goes to bed and at least every 4 hours, only if she asks for it."

"Can you tell me what Gordie said?"

"When he brought in the wheel chair I had introduce him to Leanne was 'Nice to meet you Leanne, I have heard about you, it's all over the Enterprise.' As I said he apologizes to her when he saw that she was upset."

"Leanne is you ready to go home?" At that I was carefully lift off the bio bed into the wheel chair. "You will need to stay off your feet as much as possible."

At that, we went out the door and head to Will's quarters, when we came in I went into the bedroom and laid down on the bed. "Leanne, what you like for dinner?"

"I don't mind, what are they saying about me around the Enterprise, Will?"

"All good things, maybe tomorrow you can go to school, but it will depend on you. Beverly did say that she would like to see you in the morning.

…

1998

Later that night when Leanne R had gone off to bed Walker and Alex were sitting on the couch. "What do I do with her tomorrow? We don't know how much longer she'll be here with us."

"CD did say he'll be back in the morning, they could go for a drive. As long as they stay away from the main shopping area's or CD's." giving Walker a kiss.

"Gather, that you are staying the night again are you." Dad answered as he deepened the kiss.

"Yes I'm staying the night; I even went home earlier to get some clothes." With that, they went to bed.

In the morning, Dad walked into my room and disappointed to find Leanne R was still in my bed. At Dad went and had a shower and got ready for work. Little time later CD turned up. "Hay CD, Leanne is still in bed, I left her there, but can you go up and wake her please?"

"I'm up Walker, morning CD; can we go out for a drive today?"

Dad nodded his yes. "Of course we can go for a drive, I don't like sitting around doing nothing either. Let's have something to eat then we'll go for a drive."

…

2367

The next morning I woke up feeling better than yesterday, I was still in pain but as much as I was the day before. as I got out of bed, I walked into Will's room, "Will, I'm hungry can I have some breakfast please."

"Leanne, go into the lounge room or go and get change, I'll be up in a few minutes and I'll get you something to eat."

After I had eaten, I was taken to sickbay. Beverly had decided that even though I was in pain, I could go to school today. as Will, had dropped me off at the classroom, Susan had introduced me to the class.

"Class this is Leanne Walker, she is from the late 20th century, we don't know how she got here. Please don't tell her anything about our life on the Enterprise. Leanne take a seat, and you can just sit and listen and add to the the discussion if you want to."

After class Susan had waked me, back to Will's quarters. As I had found out, Susan normally looks after Leanne R, after school for Will. While I had and laid down, Susan had marked the class work. After I had laid down, we took Beast off for a walk. We had ended up in Ten Forward and where we a drink.

…

1998

Later that day when Dad, had come home from work he had found Leanne R sitting out on the porch swing looking out over the paddocks.

"Did you enjoy your day out?" Dad asked when he sat down.

"Yes I did enjoy the drive around Dallas. It is so different from my time; I miss my Dad, and Aunt Susan. I wish I was at home aboard the Enterprise."

"I'm missing Leanne; I bet you that, your Dad would be missing you just as much."

"Yes, Dad would be missing me very much."

"Leanne, what do you do when our Dad is at work?"

"I'm either at school, or Aunt Susan looks after me, sometimes I get left alone through the night. However, someone is always there in the morning to look after me. It's hard being a single Dad, even in the future. Dad try's to be there for me as much as he can." Leanne R was saying as they sat there watching the sun going down. "What of Leanne?"

"Over the summer I had a nanny looking after her, I'm normal here in the evenings. Every now and then Alex looks after her when I am called away. Let's go inside and get dinner cooked." A that they went inside and started cooking dinner.

…

2367

"All senior officers to the bridge." Came the Captain voiceover the COMM.

"Leanne finish, eating your dinner and I'll have Susan come and look after you until I come back."

"How long will you be Will? Can you wait until a while before you call Susan?"

"I can be anywhere up couple of minutes to couple of hours. Ok I'll call Susan when I find out how long I will be, don't leave these quarters by yourself. I'll see you later."

After Will had left, I turned on the Computer and started reading a book. Will how shown me how to look for some my books I was reading back home. As the evening went by, Will had come back about an hour later.

"I was about to go to bed, so goodnight Will and I hope that I don't see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Leanne, I know what you mean."

While Leanne was sleeping, Will was called back to the bridge. They had found a rip in time and the Enterprise was being pulled in. when the Enterprise came on the other side they were in orbit of Earth.

….

To be continued

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Enterprise

As people were coming out of the shock of being back at Earth. "Data see if you can contact Starfleet." Called out Captain Picard.

"I've tried on all channels, nothing. However, Captain, we have gone back in time somehow. We are back in the late 20 century I'm still working out what year it is."

"I'm going to to see Leanne, so if you need me call me." As they were waiting to find out where they were, Will went down to his quarters to talk to Leanne. "Well Leanne, it looks like we have somehow turned up at Earth, sometime in the late 20 century, hopefully it is your time and place."

"When will we know?" I asked as was looking out the windows of Will's quarters.

"Commander Riker, can you and Leanne please come to the bridge." Came a call over the COMM from Data.

As we walked out of Will's quarters Beast right behind us. "Wonder why I'm needed on the bridge." I asked as we got onto the turbo lift.

"We'll find out soon enough." At that, we got off the turbo lift.

"Leanne what year is it in your time?" asked the Captain.

"Beginning of September 1998. Why what's going on?" I asked as we arrived on the bridge.

"Well it looks like we have turned up in your time frame, Mr Data just informed me its late 1998. At the moment we don't know if this is your Earth."

"OK how would you know if this is my Earth, and not a Parallel Universe?" I asked as we went into the Captain's ready room and taking a seat on the couch.

"We don't know, the only way is to beam down. I hoping that you might be able to help out with a good place to beam down?" asked the Captain.

"All I could do is give you an address, it's where my Dad lives then it's up to you." I answered looking around.

…

Earth

"Morning Walker, what are you doing here, I thought you would have gone off to work by now?" Leanne R asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well it's Saturday and I don't need to go in unless they really need me. I thought we might go and have a Picnic down at the river today." Dad was saying as he packed the food.

"Sounds good, that's one thing me and Dad don't get to do that often. How long before we leave?"

"As soon as you get change into long pants, I'll meet you out in the Barn so be quick." At that, Dad walked out to the Barn to saddle the horses.

…..

Earth

"Well if we have the right address this should be Leanne's Dad place, hopefully Leanne is here as well. Data, can we get any closer to the house without being seen?" Will was asking as they were kneeling along the tree line near one of the paddocks.

"We can get as close as to the Barn, other than that we will be seen if they are at this end of the house." Data was explaining as he was looking at his triocorder.

"Let's wait and see what happens, all we now is that there is two people in the house." Will was saying as they watch the house and the Barn.

….

Earth

"Leanne, come on I'm ready to leave know." Dad called up the stairs.

"Coming Walker, I'll be down in a second." Leanne R had answered.

As Dad walked back into the Barn and to bring out the horses for them, he thought he heard a noise outside. As he walked towards the opening, Leanne R walked in.

"I'm ready Walker, what is it?"

"I thought I heard a noise outside but then you walked in, oh well it most likely one of their other horses. Are you ready to for our ride?"

"Yes let's go." As Leanne R and Dad rode out of the barn, they headed down to the river.

….

Earth

As the away team watched the two riders ride off they sat and waited to see if anyone else came out of the house. "Let's started walking towards the House, Data keep scanning the area, we don't know how long these people will be."

"Commander, I'll stay here as a look out."

"OK, stay put Ensign, however stay out of sight. If you need me use our COMM badge." As the away team walked towards the house, Alex walked out the back door. "Shit, let's go to the Barn and quick." Will called out as Alex walked out of the house and started towards the Barn.

"Commander, she is coming this way. Should we climb up the ladder?" asked a Lieutenant.

"No let's get into one of the stalls. Data, can you go up the ladder to keep an eye out on things on the outside." At that they hard neighing of horses and two voices.

….

Earth

Not long after the away team hid Leanne R and Dad was coming back from there ride. Alex could hear.

"Come on Walker, I'll be fine. I've just got a sore wrist from when I landed hard."

"I'm not going to take a chance, I'll ice it and then we will see what happens from there. Looks like Alex have come out to meet us."

"I wish I was home aboard the Enterprise, Doctor Crusher would be able to see if it's broken or not. Did you see that in the loft, it looks like someone's hiding from us?"

"Probably just Alex getting some hay for the horses. Don't change the subject." As the came nearer to the Barn, Dad dismounted. "Alex can you take Leanne inside and put some ice on her wrist please."

….

Earth

"Who is that coming towards the Barn?" Will was asking Alex after she had found them hiding out.

"My boyfriend Ranger Cordell Walker and some girl called Leanne Riker. They are meant to down at the river having breakfast. You had better let me go; Walker can kick and will kick your ass into next week if you don't"

Laughing aloud Will ask. "Does he have an 8 year old Daughter called Leanne Walker by any chance? And does she have a dog called Beast?"

"What, even if he did I wouldn't tell you a thing; you could have gotten that information anywhere."

Chirp, "Commander Riker, what did you want me to do, come towards you or stay where I am?"

Tapping his COMM badge. "Come on over Ensign; be careful when coming towards the Barn."

"Commander Riker, as in Leanne Riker from the Star ship Enterprise?" asked Alex in shock.

….

Earth

"Alex can you hear me, I know that you are in here, come out." called out Dad say they walked the horses back onto the Barn. "I wonder where Alex has gotten to, we would of seen her if she walked back to the house."

"What that's over by the tree's looks like someone coming towards us, then turned around and change their mind. But the clothes looked familiar to me though."

"Where from, you have barely left the ranch sense you have turned up here couple of days ago?"

"I don't know, if I didn't know better I would say it was some of the Enterprises security personal. Maybe we should go after him to find out."

"No you are going inside the house and getting ice put on that wrist before we do anything. Then maybe I'll go and look for this person that you saw?"

"OK, but what happen if he gets away and he is from the Enterprise?"

….

Earth

As Leanne R and Dad, walked into the Barn Will stood up and called out. "Leanne…"

At hearing the voice of the man, she loved. "Dad, is that really you?"

"Yes, Leanne it's me and an away team from the Enterprise." Answered Will as he picked up his Daughter in a bear hug. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yes a couple of days, I ended up in Walkers Daughter bed. Can I please be beamed aboard so Doctor Crusher can have a look at my wrist?"

"Commander Riker to Bridge."

Yes number one, have found what you were looking for?" came the reply from Captain Picard.

"Can you lock onto everyone inside the Barn and beam us directly to the bridge, then beam everyone one else up."

"Of course Number one, I'll have security on standby."

"Where the hell are you taking us to?" Dad was demanding.

"Energize when ready Enterprise."

….

Enterprise

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise, I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Please let's go into my ready room."

As Dad and Alex walked into the ready room, I was laying down on the couch reading a book. When the door opened, Beast jumped up barking. "Beast, oh my god Leanne."

Sitting up in shock. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaad. Will found you then, was his daughter with you guys at the ranch?" I asked as I got up and jumped into dad's arms.

"Yes she was in your bed. What's wrong with your back? Where are we?" Dad asked when we sat back down on the couch.

"Doctor Crusher, scan my back and found that I had hair line fractures along my spine so she out me in a back brace. You are on board the Star Ship Enterprise, which comes from the year 2367. Will Riker and his Sister In-Law have been looking after me along with couple of other people?"

"But where are we know?" Dad asked again in his I want an answer now voice.

"You are in space, other than that, and you are in year 1998. Number One, can you arrange quarters for the Walkers, also keep security outside their doors at all time."

….

Enterprise

As we walked towards our quarters, I found that there was already security outside our door. "Leanne can show you how to use the Replicator; if you have any other questions please ask one of the securities outside your door." Will was saying before he walked out the room.

"Dad, you and Alex like a cup of coffee?" as Dad nodded I walked over to the Replicator. "Black coffee 2 sugars, White coffee, and a glass of cold milk too." I asked as Dad and Alex took a seat on the couch.

"So I just go over to the machine and ask for what every I want, and it will give it to me?" Dad asked me when I joined them on the couch.

"Yes I think so, Will has shown me only a little what it can do. There is a place on board called Ten Forward and you can get drinks, Susan took me one day after she had shown me around."

"What I have seen of the ship it is amazing, I'd love to find out more about it, even though we can't find out anything about our future."

"We have already changed our future, when we go home we might find some things have changed and we may or may not know that it has changed." I explained. "So what would you like for dinner? Computer time?"

"16.00 hours." Came the reply.

"Oh that all, I'm going to lie down for a while. Of someone rings the bell, just call out 'Come in.' wake me when it's dinner time." As I went into the other room and climb into bed, I turn off my lights.

"Walker, what do you think about this? I mean it's real, we are on board a ship in space you can't fake that."

"I don't know Alex, I mean we have found Leanne and that's all it matters. We have to sit and wait to find out what was happening." Buzz Buzz "Enter." Dad called out.

….

Earth

"Morning Big Dog, have you heard from Walker this morning?" Trivette was asking over the phone.

"Sorry Jimmy, I haven't heard from him, I'm going out and looking after Leanne tomorrow though, why?"

"I tried calling Walker this morning and there was no answering so I drove out to the Ranch, and his and Alex's car were there, and no horses were missing for the barn."

"Where are you Jimmy?"

"Back at the Office. I thought I'd come in to see Walker left a message, but no luck."

"Do you want me to come in or stay here?"

"Stay where you are, if he calls call me straight away."

….

Enterprise

"Hi Walker, are you comfortable. This is my Aunt Susan. Aunt Susan this is Walker and his girlfriend Alex. They were looking after me while I was on Earth."

"Nice to meet you, Leanne was telling me all about you, Will did say we could come down and visit. Where is Leanne anyway?"

"She having a lie down, I ned to make a call to my partner, before they start getting worried where I got to. Who do we talk to about arranging that?"

"Dad would be the best person to ask, if you want I can contact him over the COMM and ask him to come down here?" Leanne R suggested.

"Is he is the one we ned to talk to, ask me to come down please." Dad replied.

"Leanne Riker to Commander Riker."

"Leanne, what's wrong I'm busy at the moment."

"Walker would like to make a call to his partner, I said you were the one to ask." Leanne R explained to her Father.

"I'll come down as soon as I've got some time, or I might send Data down." Will answered.

As we were waiting for someone to come down so Dad could make a phone call, I had woken up and walked out into the lounge room. "Hello Aunt Susan, Leanne what's happening?"

Buzz Buzz "Enter." Dad had called out.

"Mr Walker, Commander Riker asked me to come down and set it up so you can make a phone call to Earth." Data was saying as she walked into the room.

….

Earth

"Ranger Trivette."

"Trivette it's me."

"Walker where are you, I went out to the Ranch and you weren't home."

"I can't tell you, only because I don't believe me if I told you. I have found Leanne and Beast though. You can't call me, but I'll be in contact with you again soon."

"Is Alex with you where every you are?"

"Yes she is, tell Frank I had to go to the Reservation urgently. Unfortunately I won't be contactable."

"OK, but be safe partner, I don't won't to try and explain what has happened to you."

….

Enterprise

"Thank you Mr Data, can you tell me where we could go and get a drink from?" Dad was asking.

"I can ask if you can go down to Ten Forward, but we don't have any Alcoholic drinks. Commander Riker, the Walkers would like to go down to Ten Forward for a drink."

"Yes that is alright Mr Data, can you go with them. Yes both Leanne's may go down to Ten Forward only if Walker says they can."

"Thank you Will." I called out.

As we walked out of the quarters, we headed down towards the Turbo lift. "Deck Ten." Leanne R called out went we walked in.

"Deck Ten." Called out the computer voice.

As we walked in the doors to Ten Forward, people were looking at us. "Let's get a seat along the windows." I was asking.

"Why don't you two go and fine a table and we'll order your drinks." Dad offered as he walked over to the bar. "Can I get two beers and two Vanilla milkshakes please?" Dad asked when someone came over and took his order.

"Of course, please take a seat and I'll bring over the drinks." Said the bartender.

As Dad and Alex had joined, the others Will, walked in and added his order to the list. As night went by we stayed for dinner where Dad had ordered Chilli but then he disappointed with the taste. As we went back tour quarters, Dad had put me to bed.

….

To be continuing….


	3. Chapter 3

Earth

The next morning I had woken up feeling weird, I was in a different bed but I wasn't in my own bed. As I slowly opened my eyes, I could see that I was in a Hospital room. I had looked off to the side of the room and I found Dad was laying down on a cot. "Dad, why am I back in Hospital?"

"OH, Leanne thank god. You have been out could for over a week. I couldn't wake you for school so I rang 911, an Ambulance had come, and they brought you in. It was found that you had some hair line fractures on your skull and down your spine." Dad was saying as he came over and rang for the nurse.

As a nurse walked in. "What is the problem Ranger Walker? Leanne you are awake, how do you feel?"

"Confused, the last thing I remember was going to sleep and hen waking up in Hospital. Why are you being so rude?" I was asking as she was checking my vital signs.

"I'm not being rude; I find that your Dad is a rude person." The nurse was explaining.

Shrugging my shoulders, "Dad, is never rude. That is just who he is. But for you, you need to be nice to all people regardless."

"Whatever, I'll let your Doctor know that you are awake. Ranger Walker as of tonight you will need to leave his room of an evening know that Leanne is awake." The Nurse was saying as she walked out of the room.

"So what exactly happened. Why didn't they yet again pick it up the first time. This happened he last time, however that time I had bleeding on the brain." I asked as Dad brought a chair over to the side of my bed.

"I have no idea why they didn't do a CT scan yet again, I did ask for one and I was told there was no need. How do you feel, you never answered that question?"

"My head is hurting, so is my back. What is this thing on my back any way?" I was asking.

"They had put in a back brace; it's to help with the mending of your spine. As soon as he Doctor comes in, you can get some painkillers, until then get some sleep."

Before I could close my eyes, the Doctor walked in. "Morning Ranger Walker, the Nurse had me paged me, and she to informed me that Leanne was awake. Leanne how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts, so does my back. How long have I been in Hospital for?"

"Around 8 days, we also had you in induced Coma. This was to help you to heal. I'll write you up some pain killers and order another CT scans for tomorrow know that you are awake." The Doctor was explaining.

"Does Dad have to leave of an evening, or can he stay Please?" I asked.

"Sorry that isn't up to me, it's up to the Nursing staff." At the Doctor walked out.

As we were waiting for the nurse to come, back in with the painkillers I started asking Dad questions. "What did the school say when you told them I was back in Hospital? Have you met my new Teacher?"

"The school just said not again and will let your Teacher know that you are in Hospital. Sorry I haven't seen her yet, however from what I have heard she is nice." Dad was saying as the Nurse walked in and gave me the painkillers through you IV line.

"If you start getting pain again latter on press the buzzer, sorry out still can't tea anything but I'll see if I can get you some water if you like?"

"Yes please, l but can I have some ice chips instead please." I asked when she walked out.

….

The next morning after I had breakfast I was sent down for another CT scan. After lunch, the Doctor came in. "Well Ranger Walker, Leanne, if all goes well I'll send you home Monday. There still no bleeding on the brain, which is good."

After that Alex walked in. "Hello Leanne it's good to see that you are awake. Walker what did he CT scan say"

"If all goes well, Leanne should go home Monday. There isn't any bleeding on the brain, which is good news."

"Yes it is good news as long I can go home on Monday." I was saying before I rolled over and went back to sleep. Couple of hours later I was woken by the Nurse walking in and taking my Vital signs. "What time is it?"

"Leanne you need to learn to read time doesn't you."

"I can tell the time but I don't have a watch on, if you keep this up I'm making a complaint to your boss."

"Go ahead put in a complaint no one will believe you, as for the time I'm not telling you. On top of that you are due painkillers which I'm not giving you." at that the Nurse walked out.

"BITCH." I was wondering if Dad had left for the day, as it was dark outside.

Just then Dad, walked in. "Good you are awake; it's just on 6pm. I'm about to leave for the night. I'm going to leave you my phone so if you want you can call me anytime."

"Dad, that Nurse that came in when I first woke up, she had a go at me for just asking for the time. Then when she walked out she told me I was due painkillers and she wasn't giving me any. All I said if she keeps this up I'll make a complaint." I was saying while I was crying.

"OK, try and stop crying and I'll see what I can do. I'll have a talk to Alex to fine out our rights before we go and make a complaint." At that, Dad walked out of my room and went over to the Nurses station. "Excuse me; Leanne is due her painkillers, she was just told she wasn't getting her next dose."

"I'll check her chart, then if Leanne didn't get her painkillers I'll come and give her some."

"A Nurse is going to check to see if you have had painkillers, let's see what she says about the painkillers."

Just then, a Nurse walked in. "Sorry Ranger Walker, I checked with her paper work she was given her painkillers so we can't give her anymore."

"Are out saying my Daughter is lying over the fact she didn't get any painkillers. Why would she lie, she is only 8 years old."

"Ranger Walker, I'm not saying that. We do go off the paper work and they never lie. She'll just have to wait until she is due for the next lot, sorry." Said the Nurse as she left the room.

"I'll go outside and call Alex, you have no reason to lie. I have to fight with you to give you anything when your head hurts." At that, Dad walked out of the room.

….

Ring Ring. "Alex Cahill."

"Evening Alex, we have a problem up here with Leanne."

"Is she alright or do you want me to come up?"

"No she not alright, Leanne told me she wasn't given her painkillers hat she was due. Therefore, I went out and asked for it, a Nurse said she'll look at it. When she came in she said Leanne had her painkillers and there was nothing she could do."

"I'll come up and see what I can do. However Walker Leanne might have to wait for the round before she gets any." Alex was explaining. "Do you know which Nurse was looking after her at the time?"

"No I don't know her, however she is rude. Her name will be on her sign sheet that is used to keep her information on. I'll see you soon." At that, Dad hung up the phone.

….

"What did Alex say Dad?" I asked when Dad walked back in.

"She's coming in, why you don't get more sleep. If you say asleep and I miss saying goodnight I'll do it know goodnight and sleep tight."

"Goodnight Dad, I wasn't lying to you about the painkillers." I saying as I closed my eyes and rolled over.

….

A little while later at the Nurse station. "Excuse me my name is Alex Cahill, I'm Ranger Walkers Lawyer. He called me a little while later, saying his Daughter never got her last painkillers. When he came out and told you this someone came back in to her room and was told she did have her last dose. Can you show me the paper work for Leanne Walker please?"

"Sorry we cannot give over hat information without a court order. However, Ranger Walker can have them but you still cannot read what is in the file. Good evening Miss Cahill."

As Alex walked over to Leanne's room and walked in. "Sorry Walker, they won't give me Leanne's file without a court order. You can ask for me; however I cannot have a look at them."

"OK thanks, I'll wait and see if she gets her next dose in the morning. I'll do a report for a follow up because I'm making a complaint in the morning over this."

"Are you staying with Trivette tonight?"

"Sadly yes, they have kicked me out already. Goodnight Alex and thank you for trying anyway."

…...

The next morning when Dad walked into my Hospital room, to fine that I was still asleep. As Dad walked over to my bed he started to notice something was wrong. "Leanne, wake up sweetie." Dad was asking while shaking me gentle.

"Groaning."

"Leanne please wake up." Dad was saying at the same time calling for a Nurse.

"Morning Ranger Walker, what can I do for you?"

"I can't wake Leanne up. When I walked in I knew something was wrong so I tried to wake her up and nothing so I called for you." Dad was saying as the Nurse checked my vital signs.

"I need to call for Leanne's Doctor Ranger Walker."

….

Couple of hours later the Doctor came out of my room. "Ranger Walker, did Leanne miss any of her medication overnight."

"Yes, she wasn't given her 6 o'clock painkillers, I asked for I and hey came back saying she had it and he Nurse had signed off on it. What's going on?"

"The medication I had her on was meant to stop bleed on the brain forming. I'm sending her off for a CT scan right away. I don't want to say it but it's not looking good." The Doctor was saying as he walked over to the Nurses station.

…

At around 6pm the Doctor came in with my CT scan results. "Ranger Walker, Leanne has bleeding on the brain; it is most likely from the fact that she wasn't given her medication for 12 hours. I'm about to put a report in, about this to the Hospital. I hope that with her back on the medication she'll wake up again in the next 36 hours."

"I'm staying here until Leanne goes home; nothing is going to make me go home unless I'm ordered by Leanne and no one else."

"Of course Ranger Walker, I'll make a note that you are not to be asked to leave; I'll come and see how Leanne is doing in the morning, good night Ranger Walker."

….

Ring Ring Ring. "Alex Cahill."

"Alex it's me, can we start the preceding to sue the Hospital, for malpractice. The Doctor said that she has bleeding on the brain because most likely was given her painkillers for 12 hours." Dad was explaining.

"When I go into the office in the morning I'll get it started. How are you doing Walker?"

"Not good, this could have been prevented. I'm sick of this Hospital every time Leanne gets sent here this year she ends up being worst off. I won't let them get away this time. Can you let Trivette know what's going on please?"

"Of course I'll call Trivette as soon as I get off the phone to you."

….

The next morning I had woken up. "Dad." I called out quietly.

Siting up with a start. "My god Leanne you are awake." Dad was saying as he came over and rang for a Nurse.

Not long after that, a Nurse walked in. "Morning Ranger Walker. Morning Leanne it's good to see that out are wake again. I'll for your Doctor."

"Dad what's going on?"

"You have been unconscious for 24 hours. You have bleeding on the brain. The Doctor thinks it's because you didn't get your medication for 12 hours."

Nodding my head, which I regretted right away. Grabbing my head and groaning. "Sorry, bad move. Therefore, what's happening know Dad? Am I still going home Monday?"

"No sorry you won't be going home Monday, I have no idea what is going on, at his point we have sit and wait to find out what happens. You mays as well get some sleep."

After turning on the Television to watch some cartoons, I stared yawning. Rolling over I had fallen asleep. Couple of hours I had woken up to fine Alex were sitting with me and Dad wasn't in the room. "Hi Alex, where's Dad gone?"

"He had to go into work for a little while. He'll be back soon. How do you feel?" Alex was asking as she came over and sat down by my side.

"Better, but my head hurts. How long will he be?"

"He should be back soon; did you want me to get a Nurse?"

"No I'm fine. Do you want to play a game of Chess while waiting for Dad to come back?"

"Why not, it gives me something to do while I'm waiting for your Dad to come back."

….

As we were waiting for Dad comes back, my Doctor came back. "Where is Ranger Walker?"

"He went to work, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well I'm sending you off for another Scan in the morning. If all goes well you should be home by Friday. I bet you both are tired of staying here. I'll see you tomorrow after the I get the results." At that, Doctor walked out.

"We have to remember to tell Dad when he comes back. Come on play again?"

….

The next day I was sent off for a CT scan, while us waiting for the Doctor, Dad and I were laying Chess. "Do you think that I'll be going home Friday this time?"

"We'll find out soon. Check."

"Sorry Dad, but Check Mate. When will I be going back to school? I have missed so much will I have to repeat this year because of it."

"Don't worry about school; you will be back soon enough. I have talked to them and they know that you are in Hospital. If need be I'll get you tutor."

"Oh good Ranger Walker you are here. Good news if all goes well you will be home in time for the Weekend, then another week off and then you can go back to School. I'll be taking her off the IV line and putting her on some Tablet Medication."

"Thank you Doctor, I'll see you Friday before Leanne leaves."

….

Friday morning as I was waiting to be released someone had snuck in Beast into my room. "Beast come here, I have missed you so much."

"As you care coming home today I thought that we might bring him for a little visit." At that, the Doctor walked in.

"Good morning Ranger Walker and Leanne. Have you packed your things yet?"

"Yes I'm all packed, just waiting for you to sign the paper work to say I can go home."

"Ranger Walker, she needs to take this still every six hours. I have a letter for Leanne's school, as she will need to take a tablet through the day."

"Thank you; come on Leanne, and let's leave before they change their minds."

At that, we left and headed home. When I got home I found that Trivette and Alex waiting for us. As Alex left as soon as she dropped off Beast. "Welcome home Leanne." They both called out.

PLEASE REVIEW…..


End file.
